To see the Moon smile
by Lady Talla-doe
Summary: After an encounter with the soul society's most aloft Captain, Hisagi is dead-set on making Byakuya smile. By all means necessary. SLASH.


To See the Moon Smile.

Shuuhei was drunk. No, Shuuhei was more than drunk. He was fall-over, roll-on-the-carpet, piss-himself-laughing, drunk. Thankfully, all he really did was sit in the corner, small cup in hand, bottle of sake resting by his side, and muse about the night. Because, somewhere in the back of his mind, he _knew_ how very drunk he was, and that if he stood up, he'd make a bloody fool of himself. So he sat peacefully in his corner, and watched the stars. Or he had intended to, until a slip of silken fabric gently slid across his eyes, seeming to tie its self in place. Startled, the fukutaichou of the 9th Division started, surprised, hands half way to his face before they were caught by the assumed owner of the scarf that had settled around his face, "Ah-" but that was all he managed, before one of the hands previously holding his unresisting wrists went to his mouth, covering it. With so much alcohol swimming through his blood stream, he wasn't too bothered by this development- after all, it was a Captains and Lieutenants party. There wasn't a large number of people it could be. He couldn't say if the other spoke- but a silent tug, a command to get up, and he was on his feet, letting the other lead him out of the room, scarf still knotted across his eyes.

Hands pushed him back into the soft embrace of a futon, grasping his wrists once more, and moving them above his head. He made no move to stop them, curious as to where this was going. At the touch of silk, binding his wrists tight enough that it was just this side of painful, he gasped softly, shifting,

"who-?" but a mouth covered his, before he could get out another word, tongue playing across his lips, before darting inside. A token battle fought, before the other's tongue won, delving into the deepest recesses of his mouth.

***

Byakuya stared down at the man before him, hands tracing idly down his chest. The scarf wrapped around the others eyes was very becoming, he decided. It was a single splash of colour, across a nude, golden expanse. He would lay claim to this, put his mark on it. Every curve, every inch. His. All his. He would make him writhe, make him beg, as he pleasured him. See how far his body could take it. Make him cry out, wordlessly. His haori lay trapped under Shuuhei's form, black markings pressed against the futon.

He let his fingers splay across the other man's skin, tracing idle patterns with one, as the other found Shuuhei's nipple, flicking it almost carelessly. The other man jerked in response, hissing a breath as his body arched into the contact. A small smile passed, fleetingly, over Byakuya Kuchiki's lips. He leaned down, running his hands across the bare expanse of chest, to rest on either side of Shuuhei's body, a sly pink tongue flicking out to lick a slow, meandering line up the other's form, starting at his navel, and working up. He could feel the fukutaichou's muscles shiver under him, imagining what the other's hands would be doing, had he left them any options. Maybe fist in his hair...

***

A hand flicked his nipple, making him jerk in surprise, and hiss at the rough shot of pleasure. Already, the alarm of the bondage was wearing off, becoming almost an annoyance- as he was sure it was suppose to be. He wanted to touch back, to grab whoever was kissing him, grab them by the hair, and yank them to him. To kiss them senseless, to tease them like they were teasing him. With a soft grunt, he strained against the bonds, muscles flexing under damp skin, but with no success. A soft, velvet chuckle played across his stomach, lips brushing his abs as his captor spoke, lips moving against his skin, sending shivers down the fukutaichou's spine.

"L-let me touch you."

He felt his captor look up, silken hair brushing along his abdomen as he did. Heard the small noise of query, then felt the smile, as velvet lips laid a lover's soft kiss on his hip, before moving up his still form. Slender fingers- he could feel them brush against his forearms- made quick work of the knot securing his hands to the beam above his head. His wrists remained tied together, but it was enough. The hum of the other man's spiritual pressure against his skin told Shuuhei he remained hovering, just inches above him, the not-stranger's breath playing across his lips. Lust clung to both of them, the scent of arousal thick in the air, a heavy, heady perfume.

"Let me kiss you." Despite the blindfold, Shuuhei's eyes seemed to seek his not-stranger's, making the other man's breathe hitch, for just a moment, before lips brushed his, feather light- like suddenly, the other had become hesitant, shy. Shuuhei smirked into the kiss, bringing his hands up behind the other man's head, and crushed the other man- leaner, and smaller than him, he noted absently- against him, in a hard, punishing kiss. He felt him stiffen against him, before fingers wove through his hair, tangling in it as the slighter man pulled himself up, pressed tight against Shuuhei, straddling the taller fukutaichou's lap as he kissed back hungrily, needing no further encouragement. Those fine boned hands that had been just moments before knotted in his hair began to wander, moving across broad, toned shoulders, ghosting over pecks, over ribs. They settled on his hips, as the bound fukutaichou's had settled on the stranger's waist, embracing and entrapping him. Shuuhei broke the kiss first, nuzzling his captor's neck, before brushing feather light kisses along his collarbone. A soft gasp of breath goaded him farther, as he moved to suckle the tender flesh at the crook of the man's neck. The fingers on his hips twitch, tightening as the stranger tilted his head, his long hair brush Shuuhei's bare shoulder as he bared more of his neck, hissing a soft breath as Hisagi took the flesh between his teeth, biting down softly, before licking the mild hurt he had made.

"... who are you?" perhaps the stranger thought he wouldn't get his sought after sex, if he didn't keep Hisagi in the dark. Not that the bound fukutaichou was going to complain. It took two to have sex, after all. But the other man stiffened at his question, shaking his head- hair brushed along Shuuhei's cheek, as he turned away. He kept silent, before leaning forward once more, pressing a kiss to the corner of Shuuhei's mouth- once more, it felt as if he'd lost the passion, turning shy once more. Before he could move away completely, Shuuhei pulled him back, closing his eyes as he nuzzled the other man's face, burying his face in the other's hair, "Do you think I will want you less?" his breathe played across the shell of the slighter man's ear, stirring the fine strands of hair, "That I will want this less?"

While the other seemed too stunned to move, Shuuhei pressed his advantage, laying butterfly-soft kissed around the edges of his face, lingering at his temple, kissing each eyelid in turn. Finally, he laid one single, lingering kiss on those perfect lips. Had his eyes been uncovered, he would have met his not-stranger's gaze. Instead, he touched their foreheads together, never raising his voice past the husky whisper he had sustained the entire time. "I want this. I want you." He let the silence fall, until it rang in his ears, and he feared he'd said the wrong thing. But just as he as he moved to speak, a soft touch stilled him. Fingers, working quickly, pulling at the ties of his blind fold. Moments passed, then the pale cloth- scarf, he could see now- slipped down his face, to land in a puddle on his bare chest. Grey eyes met his hesitantly, but stubbornly didn't look away. The Captain's lips were swollen and dark from kisses; a flush of colour rode his cheekbones, like a lady's rogue, but it was unmistakable. No one could misidentify that face; that form. The neck of his hakusho was open, his Captain's coat missing completely. The ornaments in his black hair where mussed- one missing completely- but it was still the unmistakable face of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki staring down at him. Ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu lay curled on his chest- with every breath, it slipped farther down Shuuhei's torso, the silk smooth and cool against his flushed skin. But he barely noticed, so caught up in the surprise of his not-stranger's identity.

"Byakuya..." he breathed, stunned. After a moment, he blinked, and looked down; as if it had just occurred to him it was one of his superiors straddling him, looking down at him with those unreadable eyes.

"Byakuya, I-" he started, only to be interrupted by the feel of cool hands on his face, as the raven haired captain explored his face, touch gentle, eyes unfocused- like the man was seeing more with his hands, then his eyes. For once, emotion showed on that porcelain face: wonder, and enchantment, amusement and a touch of sadness. It was the last bit that confused the Lieutenant.

"... It does change things, doesn't it? I can see it in your face." The soft-spoken captain smiled, then, a heart wrenchingly _sad_ smile. Realisation shot through Shuuhei, at the look, the tone,

"You're lonely."

The captain seemed to wince at his blunt statement, dropping his hands.

"... Never mind. Forget this happened." He twisted as he spoke, undoing the binds on Shuuhei's wrists as deftly as he had undone the blindfold. The Lieutenant showed no signs of noticing his movements, so Byakuya pushed his hands away, slipping off Shuuhei's lap, one hand catching the trailing end of his family heirloom. The feel of the silk slipping off his chest was what brought Shuuhei back to his senses, along with the realisation that if he let Byakuya go now, there would never be a second chance. The wood of the windowsill creaked in protest as he pushed off it, launching himself at the older man.

The raven haired captain had turned at the noise, a surprised exclamation dying on his lips as Shuuhei crashed into him. Both men hit the wall, hard, but it would take more than a simple wall to dissuade Shuuhei from his attempt to kiss the captain into complete and utter surrender. The Lieutenant stood, cradling Byakuya's face in his hands, his taller form seeming to shelter the slighter man, rather than crowd. Long moments passed before the two parted, the silence that followed filled with their harsh, ragged breaths.

Dark eyes met grey, determination shining in them in a way that made the slighter captain almost uncomfortable, before a smile softened Shuuhei's face, a touch of smugness in his voice,

"Never said it was a rejection, did I?" he drew Byakuya to him once more, tilting his face up as he did. As the two men kissed, the moon rose- full and bright, casting the room in soft light, and dark shadows. Back lit by the moon, the two men appeared as nothing more than shadows themselves.

A week later, Shuuhei stood atop one of the many buildings in the Seretai, looking out over the Soul Society, and reflecting on that night. For a while, he had simply held the other man, stroking his hair, and watching the moon. Whatever mood the night might have begun with had been long gone. But in its place was a quiet determination. He had decided, at some point that night, that he was going to make that quiet man smile. No matter how much effort it took, or how long, he was going to see that quiet, allusive smile he knew the other man kept guarded deep within him.

Byakuya looked up at the light knock on his doorframe. When he saw Shuuhei, a dark brow rose, his small noise of query almost lost in the noise and bustle of the Sixth division beyond his door. Shuuhei simply raised a hand, gesturing for him to follow. Curiosity getting the better of him, he finished off his current bit of paper work, wrote a quick note, and stood, following after the Lieutenant's retreating form. When he left the building, he paused, looking up at the sky in surprise. At some point, night had fallen without him noticing. Already, the stars shone bright, cold lights in a dark blue sky. In the darkness, Shuuhei's black uniform was almost lost, blending into the flickering shadows cast by the wavering torches and lamps outside Sixth division headquarters. Only the light catching and sliding down his hair like burning oil made him visible. After another moment of admiring the stars, the captain turned, following Shuuhei through the dark Seretai.

"Shuuhei."

A short while after they had started walking, Byakuya's soft voice called out, drawing him to a halt. When the older man saw he had the Lieutenant's attention, he continued, grey eyes once more unnervingly emotionless, the colour washed out by the flames lighting their path.

"Where are we going?"

Shuuhei suppressed a faint smile, knowing it would only annoy the older man. In the past month, he'd come to realise just how sensitive the man could be. After he'd been mocked as he had, first for taking a wife from such a disrespected district, then mourning her death as he had, Shuuhei hadn't really been surprised. The big bad soul reaper was just as sensitive as any of them; he only hid it better.

Instead of answering, he shook his head, black spikes flickering like a living creature in the light of the torches,

"That would defeat the purpose of a surprise." The captain looked less-than-pleased at his answer, but simply gave a faint sigh, following as he began to move once more.

Shuuhei had been planning this for weeks. It was all the better that he had been able to pry the over worked captain away from all his paperwork. Much like Rangiku, Renji was useless when it came to paperwork. Unlike the buxom redhead, Renji's shortcomings did not involve being lazy. Rather, the hot-tempered man was dyslexic. Not a career-destroying shortcoming, but unfortunate in times like the ones they had been left with after Aizen's betrayal, it was a great hindrance.

In wake of it, events had been set up, designed to relieve the tension, if only for a few hours. Tonight, there was to be a firework show. As Shuuhei turned away, he allowed himself a small smile. If all went well, by the end of the night, he'd see that allusive smile.

Byakuya followed the rest of the way in silence. If he was surprised to see he'd been led to blanket, in an out-of-the-way garden, he didn't show it. But Shuuhei didn't need light to tell the captain was a tangle of shot nerves, and knotted muscles.

"Sit down. The show won't start for another half hour." Byakuya didn't move an inch.

"Show?"

Rolling his eyes, Shuuhei suppressed a sigh. _Honestly._ Being over worked was not an excuse for being so out of touch with the rest of the world.

"The fireworks show. Surely you didn't forget."

Of course he had. Not that he showed it. Instead of arguing, he sank gracefully onto the blanket, turning his face expectantly to the star filled sky. On such a clear night, away from the lights of the rest of the Seretai, even the dim stars were visible. Which, Shuuhei reflected, wasn't too bad. If nothing else, they were very pretty.

Byakuya tensed as Shuuhei's hands touched his shoulders, shooting a look over his shoulder at the Lieutenant. At it, Shuuhei laughed,

"Relax. You're too tense- too many hours spent bent over paperwork. Just enjoy it, for once."

He didn't wait for him to respond, instead beginning by kneading the tight muscles at the base of Byakuya's neck. After a few minutes, the older man even began to relax, leaning into Shuuhei's hands, as he closed his eyes to slits. After a little while, Shuuhei reached up, pulling Byakuya's haori off, and folding it neatly, before returning to his task. The removal of a layer of cloth made it easier, giving him a real, concrete excuse to start his slow seduction. Next he loosened Byakuya's top, pulling it free on his hakamas, so that he could get at the muscles between the older man's shoulder blades. It showed the level of the older man's trust- or his inattention- that Shuuhei could get this far. The first firework went up just as Shuuhei scooted back, tugging lightly on Byakuya's bare shoulders.

"Lay back." He didn't bother explaining his reasoning, but he didn't need to. Byakuya followed his instructions readily enough, moving so his head rested on Shuuhei's knees, as the younger man sat with his legs folded under him, elevating the captain's head so he could continue to work on his neck and shoulders. The show began in true by the time they had gotten settled.

Fire of red, gold, white green- and so many other colours- flashed across the sky, far enough away that the echoes didn't deafen them as it might those close to the courtyard they were fired from. Shuuhei continued to knead at Byakuya's knotted muscles, although by half way through the show, they had unknotted, relaxing back into comfortable ways. From there, he moved to the older man's head, carefully removing Byakuya's white hair ornaments as he did, and setting them to the side, on top of his folded Haori, before carefully threading his fingers through the captain's glossy black hair. His hands moved in small circles, touch gentle- intended more to sooth, then stimulate. Byakuya hummed softly, apparently enjoying it, as his eyes slipped shut, body relaxing completely. As the finally went up in a roar of reds and gold's, Shuuhei realised the quiet captain had fallen asleep. A small smile touched the Lieutenant's lips, as his hands stilled. For this night, he would give up his advantage. But next time, the captain would find out just how persistent Shuuhei could be.

Brushing a strand of black away with a gentle finger, Shuuhei leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the sleeping captain's forehead.

Tonight, he would settle for that simple kiss. But he had no intention of stopping his pursuit until he saw that smile.

***

* * *

**Shit I may or may not have used:**

Kanji

Haori = white captain's coat.

Kido

Seretai

Sōgyo no Kotowari = Ukitake's zanpakuto

Inuzuri district of Rukongai = where Renji and Rukia are from.

Reiatsu = aura, person field of energy. Chi.

Shihakusho = uniform top.

ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu= silver-white windflower light silk

Hakamas = pants.

Hakusho = pants and top combo.

**Okay, so this is a two-part thing. I started it more than a year ago, and most likely it will take me a year to get around to finishing it. But I WILL finish it. So. Yes.**

**SHAMELESS BUTTON!*cough*review*cough***

5


End file.
